Crash World
by SouthernStars
Summary: Gabriella Montez moved to New Mexico to escape something that she never thought she'd have to deal with. Now she's living on the wrong side of a parrallel universe and can't find a way back until she meets Troy Bolton. Troyella. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical or any related characters.**

**A/N: I decided it was high time I started a new story and for all those waiting for Saving Me, I promise I'll update soon.**

_**Crash World**_

**CHAPTER 1**

Gabriella Montez groaned as her alarm clock went off. Rolling over she hit the snooze button and sat up, rubbing her eyes, she gazed around her room and sighed as her eyes landed on a picture. A family picture, there she was with her mother and her father. They were all smiling and they looked so happy, her father looked relaxed and her mother looked content. They looked exactly like a normal family and not the broken, shattered one that they were now. Here I go; Gabriella thought and threw back the covers. Gabriella couldn't understand how her entire family could have been shattered by the arrival of someone they had never known existed. It just didn't make any sense to her. How could one little boy shatter three seemingly strong lives? How could one little boy completely destroy a marriage of seventeen years? Yet he had and Gabriella didn't hate him for it, because it was impossible to hate a sibling. It was impossible to hate a six month old baby, even if he was a product of her own mother's infidelity. Gabriella quietly made her way to her half brother's room and opened the door; she walked over to his cot and found that he was awake. James stared up at his older sister and gurgled happily. Gabriella laughed softly and picked him up. She balanced him on her hip and made her way to the change table.

"Let's see what we have here shall we?" she asked him softly and than jumped when she heard her mother's voice.

"I see I don't have to do anything this morning?" Andrea Montez asked her eldest child teasingly.

"It would probably be a help if you got his bottle ready, Dad's taking me to school today" Gabriella replied picking up her little brother and balancing him on her hip again.

"I nearly forgot you've got your new school to go to" Andrea commented and Gabriella shrugged not really wanting to discuss it.

"Yeah a new one, I still don't understand why we had to move" Gabriella said and her mother's entire demeanor changed at her daughter's words. For a moment Andrea had seemed like the person she was before James had been born; now as Gabriella looked at her mother she could see how much her words had hurt her.

"You know why we had to move Gabriella" she said in a dead voice and Gabriella suddenly felt bad.

"I'm sorry mom, I just didn't want to move" Gabriella said softly and than was forced to laugh when James scrunched up his face and giggled. Andrea shot her a sad smile and Gabriella bit her lip.

"It's okay, really, I suppose I deserved something like that from you" her mother said and Gabriella nearly groaned as she realized what was coming, the explanation, the whole I-was-just-lonely thing and the begging for forgiveness, something Gabriella found that she couldn't do.

"Uh, mom, I've got to go and get ready for school. So can you take James and tell Dad I'll be ready soon?" Gabriella asked before her mother could start.

"Sure" Andrea said, Gabriella kissed James' forehead and handed him to her mother before making her escape to her room.

Gabriella couldn't believe that her mother actually expected her to forgive her after what she had done to her father. In truth Gabriella had admitted to herself that she had known about her mother and the affair before her mother had had James. But that didn't hurt her, what hurt her was watching as her father shunned her mother, what hurt her was her father asking her endless questions that Gabriella couldn't answer as much as she wanted to, what hurt her was her father ignoring her little brother completely, what hurt her was the fact that she was the only thing keeping her family together, what hurt her was her mother leaving raising her own child to Gabriella. They were all thorns in her side and they had all been caused by the one person that Gabriella had thought would never do anything like that. The one thing that hurt Gabriella above all else was the fact that her mother had always said how important family was, how you should stick together no matter what happened, how you should always be loyal to your family. Gabriella couldn't understand how a person that said those things could turn around and do the complete opposite of what they said. What sort of person was that? Did they actually mean what they said? Or were they just saying that to get them out of trouble?

"Gabi, we have to leave in ten minutes" her father knocked on her open door and Gabriella turned to look at him.

She gave him a soft smile and nodded her head.

"Okay dad, give me five minutes and I'll be down" she told her father gently and he nodded and pulled the door shut.

Gabriella sighed as she went in search of a clean pair of jeans; she wasn't exactly looking forward to starting a new school but at the same time at least she didn't have to face the whispers and looks, not to mention the man that was her younger brothers father. Out of all the people in Chicago, Gabriella didn't understand why her mother had to pick her English teacher of all people to have an affair with. Why choose someone that saw a family member everyday? _He_ was the reason that Gabriella had felt that she had known, after the affair had begun her mother had asked him to treat Gabriella well and that's when she had noticed how his treatment of her had changed. She hadn't really understood it at first until she had rung her house and heard his voice while she had been talking to her mother, when she had asked about it her mother had told her that his car had broken down and he was waiting for a taxi. It was than that it clicked with Gabriella that something odd might have been going on, but she'd never bothered to pursue it further. She had been frightened of what she would have discovered; besides she wouldn't have been able to handle telling her father. Gabriella blinked back tears that threatened to spill over as she found a clean pair of jeans. Quickly she pulled them on and found a white singlet top and pulled that on, before pulling a blue half-cardigan over it.

"Gabi! I'm ready to leave!" her father's voice floated up the stairs as Gabriella finished pulling a brush through her brown curls; she grabbed a hair band and her school bag.

"Coming!" she called and glanced around her room again, before heading downstairs.

She paused at the kitchen and gave James a kiss and her mother a cold goodbye before running out the door and sliding into the passenger seat of her father's car.

"Are you ready for school?" Samuel asked his daughter.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be" she replied looking at him.

Gabriella didn't recoil at the look in her father's eye, or the dead voice, she knew that he was shattered. She knew that he was clinging onto her because she was the only thing in his life that he could get any joy out of. Gabriella knew that he didn't know what to do anymore, Gabriella could see the pieces on the ground. She was his world now and Gabriella didn't know if she liked that fact or not. Gabriella looked away from her father and out the window as she thought about what world she was living in at the moment. She was living in a world that was broken; she was living in world that made no sense, she was on the wrong side of a parallel universe. Gabriella sighed as she realized what she was living in. She was living in a crash world.

**A/N: That's kind of an introduction to this story, I hope you liked and if you didn't, constructive criticism is always, always, appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical or any related characters.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this, but I started and than I got this great idea for 'Saving Me' and had to continue that and than I started 'Chemicals React' and it kind of was one of my lesser priorities, besides as I said with 'Saving Me' my life is really hectic with hockey and stuff! So sorry! Oh yeah I've decided that Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi all hang out already, don't know why but I like the idea. **

_**Crash World**_

**CHAPTER 2**

Gabriella sat at the back of her new homeroom and looked around. It was the opposite of her homeroom in Chicago; the entire room was bursting with life and sound, the teacher sat in her chair completely oblivious to the noise. She sighed and her mind turned to her father, who had been so silent and desperate when he had said goodbye to her after the tour of the school. Gabriella had known that he hadn't wanted to leave her; he's just wanted to keep her near him. Gabriella started to tap the desk impatiently and than groaned as her phone rang. She really didn't understand her mother, she'd raised one child and now she seemed to have forgotten all of her parenting skills, leaving Gabriella to think that they had swapped positions. She was now the mother and her mother was the child who had no idea how to raise a her own child.

"This'd better be good" she snapped into her phone answering it.

"He won't stop crying! How do I get him to stop crying?" Andrea sounded frazzled and Gabriella could hear James in the background. Gabriella rolled her eyes and almost snorted.

"Mom, I didn't get to feed him before I left you have to feed him" she said and she could hear the fridge door opening.

"What do I feed him? I can't see any of his food!" Andrea exclaimed beginning to panic slightly as James' cries grew louder.

"Mom, calm down, you're going to panic James if you keep panicking, he picks up on stuff like that okay? There should be some of his yoghurt in the fridge, feed him two tubs of yoghurt and than put him down at ten. He should sleep until about three which means that you should only have to deal with him for about half an hour and than your off duty okay?" Gabriella said her voice monotonous, she'd gone through this so many times with her mother, she'd basically perfected a speech for it.

"Okay, put him down at ten I got it thanks Gab" her mother said and Gabriella hung up to find the entire class staring at her with shocked expressions.

"What?" she asked raising her eyebrows at their expressions.

"Miss Montez, I don't know what you thought you were doing but it's my duty to inform you that cell phones are strictly forbidden in this school and especially in this classroom. So if you don't mind but I would like to have your cell phone" the teacher, Miss Darbus Gabriella remembered her name to be, said and Gabriella looked up at her a defiant expression on her face.

"Actually I do mind if you take my cell phone, see I need it in case my mother calls to get instructions on how to look after the baby. So you see taking my phone would cause some major problems" Gabriella replied with a smirk, the defiance clear to everyone around her.

Miss Darbus stared at her in shock, no student, new or not, had ever spoken to her like that and it left her speechless. She was so speechless she couldn't even utter the word detention to the girl. The class watched in awe as the girl folded her arms and waited for Miss Darbus to explode. They had never seen her like this before and none of them knew exactly what to do. Suddenly the bell rang and the new girl stood and picked up her bag.

"It was _so_ nice meeting you Miss Darbus, I'll look forward to our future conversations" Gabriella said sweetly and the class exploded as she walked out the door.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she heard the class behind her exploded. She had no idea why she had just done that, but she had and truthfully it had felt really good. For a moment Gabriella had felt like she had been telling off her old English teacher and she had felt some of her anger towards him disappear. She suddenly realized she had no idea where she was going and stopped to pull out her map and schedule. She examined it and discovered that she had calculus. Gabriella looked at her map and frowned, it looked different to when she had been looking at it during the tour of the school. She stopped by a locker and frowned at it, this was confusing.

"Uh I hate to be the bearer of bad news but your reading the map upside down" a male voice said, Gabriella's head snapped up and she stared at the boy standing in front of her wearing a small smile.

"What?" she asked stupidly as she looked up at him.

"Your map is upside down" he said slowly taking it from her hands and turning it the right way up. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him and than looked back down and discovered that he had been right.

"Uh thanks" she muttered and he let out a laugh.

"You left your phone on your desk in homeroom" he said and handed it to her, Gabriella stared at it blankly and than looked at him.

"If I say your completely insane for giving me my phone back what would you say?" she asked him and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I would ask why you think I'm insane" he replied.

"And I would reply that I think you're insane because Miss Darbus would probably try and put you on detention for having a phone, even if it wasn't yours" Gabriella said and he grinned.

"Probably, glad you've already learnt one thing about this school" he commented and Gabriella shrugged.

"Only thing I'll learn today, I'm Gabriella Montez by the way" Gabriella offered him her hand.

"Troy Bolton" he replied taking her hand and shaking it.

"Troy!" A loud voice called and Gabriella yanked her hand away from his and pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Hey Chad, Taylor" he said and Gabriella looked up.

"Hey, dude, you are my hero" Chad finally noticed the girl that had told off Darbus.

"Thanks, but I'm no 'dude'" Gabriella said.

She heard Troy laugh, although he tried to disguise it as a cough. Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned and began to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Troy called out and Gabriella turned around to face him.

"Class, where else would I be going? Home?" she replied with a grin. He looked at her curiously.

"So I'll talk to you later?" he asked and Gabriella turned around and shrugged.

"Why would you want to talk to me later? I'm not that interesting, thanks for giving me my phone" Gabriella said and turned and kept on walking.

She was positive she wouldn't talk to him again; after all she was positive that the whole school was now going to think that she had a child after all she was pretty sure that everyone in her class had heard her conversation with her mother and instead of asking they would have just assumed. That was another thing she didn't like about high school. Rumors, especially when they were about her or about her mother. The rumors where how she had found out that she'd had a little brother. Someone had seen her mother go into hospital and come out with a baby, the rumor had gotten to school and Gabriella had heard it from her best friend. That was another thorn in her side, the fact that her mother had been too cowardly to tell her the truth. Another thorn was high school and the rumors that were spread, Gabriella rounded a corner and sighed.

"I hate high school" she muttered and walked into the classroom.

**A/N: Okay that's done, I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to post, but if you want to know why I think I've explained it in 'Saving Me' so check out that and than you'll know why. I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical or any related characters.**

**A/N: I had a huge writers block with this one. I'm not really sure about this story, but you know I'm just writing this to see if I actually can write something like this. **

_**Crash World**_

**CHAPTER 3**

As soon as Gabriella walked through the door, she heard James' cries and winced. She was tired and she didn't want to deal with her younger brother, who was making a racket. Groaning Gabriella dropped her bag by the door and walked into the kitchen. Almost as soon as she walked in James was thrust into her arms.

"Hey little boy," Gabriella crooned softly as his cries began to subside. Gabriella glared at her mother who had collapsed in a chair. She turned her attention back to her brother when she heard him giggle.

"Thank god you're home; he hasn't stopped crying since he woke up." Andrea gasped as she watched James tug a strand of his sister's hair.

"There could be a reason for that mom." Gabriella said tugging her hair away from her brother and then watching him as he grabbed fistfuls of her shirt instead.

"Yeah sure." Andrea snorted and Gabriella shot her mother a look of disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me, mom, James isn't used to seeing you when he wakes up. He's used to me getting him up, that probably why he wouldn't stop crying." Gabriella snapped at her mother, Andrea shot her daughter a look that plainly told Gabriella to stop talking.

"I'm going to go and get changed, I'll come down and sort out dinner later." Gabriella muttered not looking at her mother.

As she walked upstairs, Gabriella shifted James to her other hip and wished that her and her mother could actually see eye to eye for once. They'd always clashed, even before James. Andrea had wanted her daughter to take more interest in the world around her, while Gabriella had wanted to focus on her studies more; Andrea had wished that Gabriella wasn't as sarcastic as she was and Gabriella had rebelled by increasing her sarcasm. The list went on and the only reason that her mother hadn't strangled her was because Gabriella was her daughter. After James though, their arguments had ceased to exist altogether, in truth, Gabriella had given up fighting her mother and chose to ignore her instead. When they did speak, it either led to an argument or was cold and unnatural and very, very artificial. Gabriella smiled as she heard James gurgle and she looked at her little brother and smiled genuinely for the first time that day.

"You're a good boy aren't you?" she whispered in his ear as she opened her door. Gabriella laughed as she watched him screw up his face and then giggle.

"Whoa!" she cried when he leaned back unexpectedly, letting go of her shirt and giggling like a madman as Gabriella pulled him back up making him giggle harder.

"You're a nightmare, you know that right?" she asked him softly as she settled him on her bed, James struggled to look at her and Gabriella kissed his cheek softly, causing him to screw up his face.

**"**That's what I thought." She said laughing and then jumped as she heard her bedroom door open. Spinning around she came face to face with her mother who was holding the phone.

"It's Tessa." Andrea said holding out the phone to her daughter and Gabriella nodded taking it from her mother and waving her goodbye as Andrea walked out the door never glancing once at her son who was lying on Gabriella's bed clutching his feet and gurgling.

"Hey Tess," Gabriella said into the phone, moving over to her brother and pushing him further onto the bed, leaving James with less chance of rolling off the bed and onto the floor.

"Hey Gab, how are you?" Gabriella smiled as she heard her best friend's voice float through the phone, comforting and warm.

"Okay I guess. I started the new school today and nearly landed a detention because mom rang me up in homeroom." Gabriella replied and Tessa snorted.

"Your mom really needs a one-o-one in how to look after her own child. Anyway, how'd you get away with not getting a detention?" Tessa asked and Gabriella shrugged as she tickled James.

"I don't know," she said and winced when she heard Tessa sigh.

"Gab, you're lying to me, anyway off the subject any guys speak to you?" she asked and Gabriella opened her mouth to say no when she remembered the guy who had given her, her phone back.

"Yeah one, um, his name was Tre……no it was Troy," Gabriella said and pulled the phone away from her ear as Tessa squealed loudly.

"Really? Was he hot? Was he a jock or one of the smart guys? Ooooh was he a skater?" Tessa asked and Gabriella snorted.

"I don't know, he gave me my phone back, pointed out I was reading my map upside down and then asked me if he'd talk to me later and I told him there was no point cause I wasn't interesting." Gabriella replied and heard her friend sigh.

"Gabi-" she started and Gabriella cut her off.

"Tessa, it was my first day, I didn't have time to pay attention to guys!" she exclaimed and heard her friend sigh again.

"Okay, but seriously how are you?" Tessa asked suddenly concerned about her friend and how she'd been acting.

"Tired, annoyed, fed up," Gabriella replied without hesitating and felt tears well up.

"Oh sweetie," Tessa said and Gabriella allowed some tears to spill over.

"I'm over it Tess, I really am. Mom hasn't looked at James since we got here, she won't have anything to do with him when I'm at home and when I'm at school all she does is let him sleep and as soon as I'm at home I'm the mother again and she's the helpless child who doesn't understand what she's done wrong." Gabriella exclaimed the fury and pain in her voice obvious.

"Oh Gabi, I don't now what to say-" Gabriella stopped listening when she heard a shout from the kitchen float upstairs.

"Tess, can I call you back?" she asked and hung up before her friend could reply. Turning quickly she kissed James' forehead.

"I'll be right back." She whispered in his ear and then ran downstairs, wondering what was wrong.

"I DON'T CARE ANDREA!!! THIS ISN'T FAIR ON GABI!!!!" Gabriella ran into the kitchen to see her mother and father at opposite ends of the kitchen.

"Sam, calm down, please," Andrea begged and Gabriella watched as her father grew even angrier.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD THIS HAS BEEN ON US?" Samuel screamed at his wife, Gabriella stared at her father in shock. She'd never seen him this angry before.

"HOW HARD IT'S BEEN? OF COURSE I DO SAMUEL!!! I KNOW HOW HARD IT'S BEEN ON YOU AND GABRIELLA! BUT WHAT ABOUT ME? YOU'VE BARELY LOOKED AT ME SINCE WE GOT HERE! I'M YOU'RE WIFE SAM! I NEED YOU TO TALK TO ME!" Andrea suddenly yelled at Samuel and Gabriella winced as she saw the hurt look on her fathers face.

"WHY WOULD I TALK TO YOU? YOU DIDN'T TALK TO ME." Samuel shouted at her and Gabriella suddenly heard James cries coming from her room, mingling with her mothers screams.

"STOP YELLING!" Gabriella screamed and both adults stopped and stared at their seventeen year old daughter who was watching them with contempt and fury.

"JUST STOP! For God's sake, are you trying to wake the dead? Because if you are you're doing a damn good job of it!" she said furiously.

"Gabriella don't you dare-" Gabriella spun to her father.

"Don't I dare what? Come on dad! What are you going to do?" Gabriella asked tauntingly not caring as she saw the hurt look on her father's features.

"Don't you dare speak to your father like that Gabriella Anne Montez!" her mother snapped at her and Gabriella rounded on her mother.

"Or you'll what? Ground me? Sure mom, you'll ground me the day you decide to accept the fact that James is your son!" Gabriella knew her words would hurt her mother, but she said them anyway.

There was silence in the kitchen as Gabriella's words hung in the air. All three of the stood still as they allowed the words to sink in, Gabriella herself felt some shock and some relief as they sunk into her and she digested the situation that they were in.

"I'm going to go and get James and feed him, if I hear you two arguing again do not think that you're going to win your daughter back any time soon." Gabriella told them coldly after a moment, she turned to walk out when her father spoke.

"You're not the head of this household young lady." His voice was harsh and Gabriella turned back to him, contempt now the only emotion on her face.

"And what you are? Think again dad, I'm the only one standing here right now that can honestly say they have some grip on their life and their responsibilities. Something that neither you or mom can say." Gabriella told him her voice harsh and her words frank, she stared at both her parents for a moment, her brown eyes flicking back and forth between them.

"See? If I was wrong you would have grounded me by now." She said softly and then walked out of the silent kitchen, leaving behind her parents and something she never wanted to do again.

**A/N: Don't worry; 'Out Of My Element' is my main priority at the moment. But it's nice to do something that involves a little more drama. I hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas!!**


End file.
